What Remains - TRADUCCIÓN
by Morita-te
Summary: Luego de la batalla final, Harry se cuestiona muchas cosas y, para su sorpresa y alivio, consigue algunas respuestas de una fuente inesperada...


**Título original:** What Remains [Lo que perdura]

**Summary:** Luego de la batalla final, Harry se cuestiona muchas cosas y, para su sorpresa y alivio, consigue algunas respuestas de una fuente inesperada...

**Nota de traductor:** bueno, ¡BIENVENIDOS! (el plural es sumamente optimista) Esta es la traducción autorizada de "What Remains", una historia escrita originalmente en inglés por raydelmundo1 y publicada aca, en FF ¡Espero que la disfruten!

**Nota de autor:** esta es mi primer incursión escribiendo en ff para el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Los resultados inmediatos de la última batalla nunca fueron realmente explorados o tratados en la serie o en las películas y siempre sentí curiosidad sobre como Harry podría haber aguantado esos primeros días luego de su batalla con Voldemort. Este pequeño one-shot explora eso y me permite escribir sobre un pequeño personaje que adoro y tuvo muy pequeñas apariciones en el último libro, pero cuya llegada a la vida trágicamente reflejaría la de su famoso padrino. Espero haberle hecho justicia a los personajes y que aquellos de ustedes que lean esto lo disfruten. ¡Reviews, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas! ¡Feliz día de acción de gracias!

* * *

Casi una semana había pasado desde la última batalla, que había traído definitivamente el fin de Voldemort. Harry encontró extraño cuan poco y al mismo tiempo que tanto había cambiado durante el relativamente corto tiempo que había pasado desde que lo derrotara.

Sin embargo una cosa era obvia, el mundo mágico se encontraba en medio del duelo y la celebración. De duelo por aquellos que habían perecido y las cosas que se habían perdido, pero celebrando los sacrificios hechos que les permitieron dar comienzo en esta nueva era de paz, y él realmente no podía culparlos.

Una parte suya quería unírseles, pero la otra... bueno, no estaba del todo segura. Él sabía que debería sentir la misma profunda tristeza y pérdida que los demás estaban sintiendo, después de todo, pocos podían proclamar haber perdido y sacrificado más que él. También sabía que así como el resto debería estar lleno de alegría y celebrando el hecho de que, luego de todos esos años, había finalmente terminado.

Sentía alivio por supuesto, el tipo de alivio que uno siente cuando luego de un largo día de trabajo se mete cansado en la cama y queda casi inmediatamente dormido. Pero más allá de eso sentía muy poco. Se sentía entumecido, como si sólo estuviera atravesando los momentos, casi como si estuviera andando en piloto automático.

Si Ron y Hermione hubieran estado ahí estaba seguro que hubieran sospechado que algo no estaba bien, pero ellos estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos, tratando de rearmar sus propias vidas como el resto del mundo mágico. Le habían ofrecido ir con ellos o quedarse con él, pero él se había negado asegurándoles que estaría bien y que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo.

No era como si no se hubieran visto desde entonces; después de todo hubo conmemoraciones y servicios a los que asistir, y otros todavía estaban pendientes. El de Fred había sido hacía dos días y el de Remus y Tonks estaba programado para el día después de mañana.

Pensar en ello le traía una puntada de... culpa, remordimiento y furia, pero incluso eso era superado por el creciente entumecimiento que se expandía dentro suyo. En el funeral de Fred había visto a la familia Weasley y a otras personas por quienes se preocupaba y a las que amaba como su propia familia, desconsolados. Fred había significado tanto para él como cualquier otro Weasley, y sin embargo había sentido como se abría un vacío entre él y los demás. Vió su tristeza y angustia y, si bien él también lo sentía, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de desapego que también se asentó en él. Mientras todos a su alrededor liberaban su pena a través de silenciosas lagrimas y desgarradores sollozos, encontró sus propios ojos libres de cualquier humedad.

De hecho no había llorado desde la batalla final y, ahora que lo pensaba, no había sentido nada desde entonces, más que un cansancio que le pesaba hasta en los huesos, que, asumía, se pasaría con una buena noche de descanso.

La muerte de Fred se había sumado a la lista de personas que él había querido y perdido, y parecía que estas pérdidas eran otra cosa a la que se estaba acostumbrando. Parecía frío e insensible, pero estaba simplemente tan cansado...

Toda su vida había ido por un camino con sólo dos posibles salidas. La vida o la muerte. No había sido justo, había sentido la pesada carga de esperanzas y expectativas ajenas sobre sus hombros y aún así había decidido enfrentar su destino. Dumbledore una vez le había dicho, que lo que lo separaba de Voldemort era el amor, su habilidad para preocuparse por otros y por lo que a ellos pudiera sucederles.

Por eso mismo había peleado tan intensamente por tanto tiempo. No sólo porque quisiera sobrevivir, vivir, sino porque le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a las personas que amaba si él fallaba. Se preocupaba por todos los inocentes, buenas personas que no conocía que sufrían y sufrirían aún más si Voldemort ganaba.

Así que había peleado con todo lo que tenía, y al final había vencido. Sin embargo, luego de todo lo que había pasado, sólo se sentía entumecido y... vacío.

Él había interpretado su papel y hecho todo lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado que él pudiera hacer, ¿pero a qué precio? Se sentía drenado y por mucho que tratara ya no parecía posible que volviera a sentir.

Él hizo lo que involuntariamente había estado destinado a hacer; ya no le debía nada a nadie. Que el mundo mágico arreglara sus propios asuntos ahora. Él había sido el héroe que ellos quisieron que fuera y había triunfado, pero de alguna manera la victoria empezaba a sentirse hueca.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tal vez se suponía que fuera así, el mundo mágico estaba en la cúspide de una nueva era de paz, había sido salvado. ¿Pero tenía él realmente un lugar en este nuevo mundo siendo que todo lo que conocía era guerra y pérdida? ¿Estaba destinado a readaptarse? Si lo estaba, ¿con qué sentido? Si, el mundo mágico había sido salvado, ¿pero había sido salvado para él también? No estaba tan seguro.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el repentino sonido del timbre. Los gritos que lo hubieran acompañado sólo días antes estaban piadosamente ausentes gracias a Kretcher. De todos los lugares en los que Harry podría haber decidido quedarse había elegido el menos probable, pero simplemente se sentía bien, una de las pocas cosas que se sentían así en este momento. Desde la cocina Harry podía escuchar a Kretcher abrir la puerta principal e invitar a pasar al inesperado huésped.

Parándose lentamente se movió hacia la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, observando directamente la puerta principal. Siguiendo de cerca al elfo doméstico Harry reconoció la regia figura de Andromeda Tonks acercándosele.

Superando su sorpresa se movió rápidamente a su encuentro.

"Eh, Sra. Tonks, lo siento, no estaba esperando a nadie, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? ¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó dudoso, mirando a la mujer a la que sólo había visto un puñado de veces y cuyo extraño parecido a su loca hermana todavía lograba enervarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo a un lado su disculpa

"Creo que soy yo quién debiera de estar disculpándose Sr. Potter, por aparecer sin aviso, pero estoy aquí por un asunto de cierta urgencia y esperaba que pudiéramos hablar."

Harry inclinó su cabeza e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. La llevó a la drásticamente alterada sala de estar, donde le ofreció una silla al tiempo que él tomaba la que estaba en frente. Cuando ella se sentó, él noto por primera vez el pequeño bulto que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos mientras reacomodaba gentilmente su agarre.

Darse cuenta qué era exactamente ese bulto envuelto apretadamente desató otra ola de culpa y remordimiento que lo atravesó. Rápidamente, retirando sus ojos miró nuevamente a la mujer mayor. Ella le devolvió la mirada tristemente, su apariencia un eco del cansancio que él sentía.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarla Sra. Tonks?" preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había asentado entre ellos.

"Andrómeda está bien Sr. Potter, y me disculpo de nuevo por aparecer sin avisar, pero estaba en la ciudad, arreglando algunos... asuntos y Molly dijo que podía encontrarlo aquí." Ella comenzó.

Harry asintió entendiendo a que asuntos se refería.

"Por favor llámeme Harry, y no tiene que disculparse, no está molestándome. Siento curiosidad, de todas formas, sobre cómo fue que encontró el lugar."

Ella le sonrió brevemente, "Estoy segura que no se ha olvidado que yo fui una Black antes de convertirme en Tonks."

¿Acaso no la había comparado con su hermana hacía unos momentos?, obviamente que ella sabría dónde encontrar la casa. Probablemente ella habría estado allí cientos de veces cuando era una niña.

Logrando reponerse del desconcierto Harry le permitió continuar.

"De hecho vine porque tengo algo que pedirle. Puede negarse si quiere, después de todo no tiene ninguna obligación de aceptar, es su elección."

Harry asintió, "Muy bien ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que quiere saber?"

Harry notó que su agarre sobre el pequeño bulto se ajustaba levemente mientras se acomodaba para pedirle lo que fuera que la hubiera impulsado a venir a buscarlo.

"Tengo entendido que poco después de que Teddy naciera mi hija y Remus se pusieron de acuerdo en pedirle que fuera su padrino. Me dijeron que había aceptado y habían planeado hacerlo oficial, eso fue antes... bueno si, como puede ver no llegaron a hacerlo. Antes de que Nymphadora... se fuera, me pidió que atendiera aquellos asuntos sin terminar en caso de que ella y Remus no pudieran hacerlo, y este fue uno de ellos. Mi hija y Remus lo admiraban, respetaban y querían mucho. Sé que no querrían a nadie más para ser el padrino y guardián de Teddy, después de mi obviamente. Pero yo ya no soy tan joven como solía serlo y no siempre estaré allí. Necesitaré ayuda y quisiera saber que Teddy será cuidado y querido cuando yo ya no esté aquí. Mi hija y Remus fueron muchas cosas, pero sé que el amor que se tuvieron entre ellos sólo lo superaba el amor que tenían por su hijo. Sé que eligieron quién sería su padrino cuidadosamente, y en su decisión yo no encuentro falla alguna. Sé que es una gran responsabilidad y mientras ya has aceptado una vez, yo pregunto nuevamente si quisieras ser el padrino de Teddy. Es lo que Nymphadora y Remus querían, ¿pero es lo que quieres Harry?, después de todo mucho ha cambiado. La decisión es enteramente tuya y no te juzgaré si decides negarte." Lo dijo de forma uniforme, si bien su voz pareció tambalearse levemente cuando hablaba de su hija.

Harry la miró inexpresivamente por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que ella le había dicho. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

"¿Querría algo para tomar?" Pregunto abruptamente, tratando de pensar en un motivo para alejarse de ella. Ella la sonrió tristemente, mirándolo con algo similar a la simpatía.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, "si, eso estaría muy bien, gracias".

Tratado de no salir demasiado rápido Harry caminó hacia la cocina. Una vez allí se acercó a la canilla y sacó dos vasos de la alacena superior. Los ubicó en el borde de la pileta y estiró la mano para abrir el paso del agua, sólo al hacerlo notó lo mucho que le temblaba.

Pasó ambas velozmente a través de su desarreglado pelo, en un intento de aplacar los temblores que las agitaban. Sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo había aceptado cuando Remus le había preguntado la primera vez. Se había sentido honrado y tocado por el gesto y había estado genuinamente emocionado sobre ello, pero luego tuvo lugar la guerra y quitó todo lo demás de su cabeza.

Ahora... ahora las cosas _eran_ diferentes. Todavía se sentía honrado por el hecho de que Andrómeda aún quisiera que él fuera el padrino de Teddy pero también sentía la duda sobre si debiera o no aceptar. Como ella había dicho era una gran responsabilidad, pero no sólo eso, ¿podía él ser lo que realmente el pequeño necesitaba?

Después de todo el ya había sido negligente con sus deberes y a los padres de Teddy aún no los habían sepultado. ¿Sería él para Teddy lo que Siruis había sido para él? No quería serlo, pero temía que así fuera.

Él había amado a Siruis, eso era cierto, en él había encontrado una pieza faltante que no había tenido consigo desde que sus padres habían muerto. Le había dado a Harry un vistazo de lo que una familia podía ser y esperanza de que algún día él pudiera vivir así de forma permanente, pero después así como había llegado se había ido... Sirius se había ido.

¿Tenía él la capacidad de quedarse y estar allí para Teddy? Apenas podía resolver que hacer con si mismo ahora, ¿cómo se suponía qué consiguiera las respuestas o que supiera qué hacer por Teddy?

Suspiró, debería ser una respuesta sencilla pero con todas las dudas e incertezas aún en su mente no sabía qué debía hacer. Definitivamente se lo debía a Tonks y Remus pero al mismo tiempo sentía que Teddy merecía más de lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Llenando rápidamente los dos vasos volvió a la sala de estar habiendo tardado más de lo necesario para conseguir las dos bebidas.

Encontró a Andrómeda parada delante del gran tapiz del árbol familiar que ocupaba una de las paredes, caminando de un lado al otro. Mientras la miraba no pudo evitar la puntada de tristeza que la imagen traía. Tosió levemente para anunciar su regreso.

"No había vuelto a ver esto desde que era una niña." Dijo ella mientras continuaba mirando las caras de sus familiares. Muchos de ellos la miraban oscuramente y otros simplemente se negaban a reconocer su presencia.

Estiró lentamente su mano y trazó la línea dorada que llevaba a la marca oscura de quemadura donde solía estar su nombre. Luego movió su mano a otra marca de quemadura, cercana a su nombre, donde aparecía el nombre de Siruis.

Suavemente, como hablándose a si misma habló mientras seguía las letras del nombre de Sirius.

"Él era mi primo favorito; hacía las visitas a este lugar tolerables..."

Harry caminó hacia ella, hasta pararse a su lado. Ella tomó su vaso con un asentimiento como agradecimiento y devolvió su atención al tapiz.

"Él una vez me contó que usted también era su prima favorita, dijo que cualquiera que saliera medianamente decente de su familia era inmediatamente repudiado. Por eso sólo algunas de las imágenes fueron borradas."

Andrómeda sonrió levemente.

"Lo conocía muy bien cuando éramos pequeños pero luego de que todo pasara perdimos contacto. Incluso cuando volvió aquí sólo lo vi una vez por asuntos de la Orden, pero Nymphadora tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y se volvieron cercanos. Hablaba sobre él de vez en cuando y por lo que decía me di cuenta que mi querido primo había cambiado pero en el fondo aún era el mismo muchacho con el que crecí."

Harry la miró, "¿y quién era él?"

"El mismo muchacho que era extraordinario en su lealtad y defensa de las personas y los ideales en los que creía. Cuando éramos pequeños era a Regulus y a mi a quienes siempre cuidaba y defendía, luego fueron sus amigos de Hogwarts, incluyendonos a tus padres y a mi. Luego fueron sus cuatro amigos más cercanos y la Orden."

"¿y qué tal después, cuando volvió aquí?" Harry pregunto sintiendo que conocía la respuesta pero queriendo que Andrómeda lo confirmara.

Ante esto ella lo miró, tristeza debajo de la amabilidad en su expresión.

"My primo fue muchas cosas; apresurado, de temperamento volátil y muchas veces actuaba sin pensar. Era obstinado y muchas veces mal humorado, pero de acuerdo a Nymphadora sólo había una persona que podía aliviar todos los años, preocupaciones y aflicciones de sus hombros. Tú eras lo más importante para él Harry. Nymphadora me dijo que tomaba su responsabilidad como tu padrino muy seriamente y que hubiera hecho lo que fuera para que estuvieras seguro y feliz. Sé que era un hombre diferente hacia el final pero nunca por un segundo dudes lo que sentía por ti Harry. Porque como ves nacimos en una familia que nos repudió y nos detestaba por nuestras decisiones; Siruis encontró una nueva familia en sus amigos y finalmente en ti y eso es algo que no muchas personas logran o experimentan en su vida." Le dijo sombríamente mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Harry sintió quemar sus ojos ante las palabras de Andrómeda. El reloj de péndulo de la habitación sin embargo sonó y arruinó el momento. Andrómeda se giró a mirar el reloj y suspiró suavemente.

"No me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo ha pasado." Dijo girándose nuevamente para mirarlo, "detesto seguir molestando Harry pero podría usar tu chimenea. Estoy llegando tarde a una cita y necesito avisarles que llegaré un poco retrasada."

Harry asintió

"Por supuesto que no es problema. El polvo flu está en un frasco en el estante sobre la chimenea, puede usar la que está en la cocina para mayor privacidad."

Ella le sonrió y estuvo a punto de pasar delante de él cuando se detuvo.

"¿Te molestaría sostener a Teddy mientras hablo? No tardaré demasiado y él está dormido, lo que no debería cambiar en el futuro cercano." Le preguntó un tanto dudosa.

Harry aclaró su garganta y miró nerviosamente al bulto en sus brazos. Estaba por negarse educadamente cuando vió la mirada suplicante de ella. Dejó su vaso a un costado y se acercó lentamente. Sin mayor incentivo Andrómeda le ubicó cuidadosamente los brazos con una mano y luego, antes de que Harry pudiera cambiar de opinión apoyó delicadamente al pequeño Teddy en ellos.

Rápidamente reajustó las mantas que envolvían al pequeño niño y con una sonrisa amable y un asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Harry se tensó aún más cuando el bebe en sus brazos se estiró levemente y emitió un suave quejido. Miró hacia abajo, al pequeño paquete en sus brazos, y vió por primera vez al hijo de Remus y Tonks aparte de la foto que Remus le mostrara hace lo que parecían eras.

La pequeña mata de pelo del pequeño niño estaba cambiando de un suave turquesa a un oscuro azul medianoche mientras sus facciones se contraían en lo que Harry temía eran los primeros signos de un futuro berrinche por ser molestado en su descanso.

Miró al niño y encontró huellas de ambos padres en las delicadas facciones de su cara. Aparte de la obvia capacidad matamorfomaga también parecía haber heredado la nariz y boca de Tonks. La forma de sus ojos, sin embargo, reflejaba la de su padre y Harry se preguntó si serían del mismo color miel dorado que los de Remus.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos los ojos de Teddy se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se posó inmediatamente sobre Harry. Esperando lo peor Harry se preparó para el ruidoso llanto que estaba seguro seguiría siendo que Teddy acababa de despertarse, y en los brazos de alguien a quién nunca había visto antes.

En cambio, para alivio y sorpresa de Harry, el pequeño simplemente continuó analizándolo en silencio. Había tenido razón: Teddy tenía los ojos de su padre. Mientras el pequeño continuaba mirándolo de una manera que parecía más acorde a alguien mucho mayor, Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Aclarando su garganta le habló suavemente al bebe que tenía en brazos.

"Hola Teddy, yo soy tu... mi nombre es Harry. Conocí a tus padre, eran buenas personas... ellos eran mis amigos. Lamento... bueno, supongo que muchas cosas, pero estoy feliz de poder conocerte al fin amigo. Te pareces mucho a ellos ¿sabes?... estoy seguro que hubieran estado orgullosos. De hecho se que lo estaban..." Dijo de forma insegura y con leve duda, después de todo no tenía todos los días una conversación unidireccional con un bebe.

Motivado levemente porque aún no había empezado a llorar Harry le sonrió.

"Tus padres eran personas muy valientes y tal vez cuando seas mayor pueda contarte historias sobre ellos." Dijo mientras le sonreía otra vez al pequeño y empezaba, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, a hamacarlo suavemente.

Por sus palabras o por el movimiento tranquilizador de ser mecido, o tal vez por la sonrisa que Harry le estaba mostrando, o tal vez una combinación de las tres cosas Teddy Lupin le sonrió a su vez. Su sonrisa sin dientes tan adorable para un niño tan pequeño pareció tocar algo dentro de Harry. Aún sonriendo, el pelo de Teddy comenzó a cambiar de vuelta al suave turquesa.

"Lo lamento... algún día entenderás y sabrás por qué, pero quiero que sepas que te amaron muchísimo..." dijo no muy seguro de sí mismo. Después de todo le estaba hablando a un bebe sobre cosas que iban más allá de su entendimiento, pero necesitaba decírselo incluso si era únicamente para hacerse sentir mejor a sí mismo.

El pelo de Teddy comenzó a cambiar a un tono oscuro de verde mientras continuaba mirando a Harry, ahora estaba haciendo pequeños burbujeantes sonidos que sólo los bebes hacen, pero su mirada permanecía en Harry.

Pasó suavemente un dedo sobre la mata verde en la cabeza de Teddy y sonrió.

"Es la primera vez que he visto su pelo volverse de ese color, diría que usted le gusta mucho Sr. Potter." La voz de Andrómeda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Por favor Harry está perfecto" corrigió automáticamente todavía mirando al pequeño en sus brazos. Teddy bostezó levemente y se hundió más en sus brazos, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente.

"Remus me dijo que algunas horas después de haber nacido su pelo cambió del negro, al rojo, turquesa y todos los colores en medio." Agregó suavemente mientras Andrómeda se acercaba.

La escuchó emitir un suspiro triste, pero no levantó la vista, no creía poder soportar la tristeza impresa en su rostro.

"Si. Teddy parece preferir diferentes colores para diferentes estados de ánimo. Usualmente tiene ese turquesa pero a veces aparece su verdadero color de pelo. El rojo es mejor evitarlo, señala un futuro berrinche. Sin embargo nunca había cambiado a este tipo de verde. Es el color exacto de tus ojos." Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del bebe dormido.

Con asombro Harry se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ese gesto inocente y simple atravesó sus reservas como nada lo había logrado hasta entonces.

Antes de hoy el pequeño Teddy nunca lo había visto, sin embargo había confiado en él de forma implícita y parecía haber encontrado algo familiar y confiable en Harry, le había mostrado como se sentía de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

Era algo tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan asombroso que destruyó su indiferencia.

Los ojos del pequeño Teddy estaban nuevamente cerrados mientras Harry continuaba mirándolo. Podía sentir todo aquello que había estado conteniendo desde ese terrible día burbujear dentro de él, esperando para brotar.

Manteniendo sus ojos en el niño que empezaba a dormirse para evitar la conocedora mirada de Andrómeda Harry comenzó: "No se si pueda hacerlo. Estoy bastante seguro de que seré una porquería y probablemente haga más daño que bien. Sé que se lo debo a Remus y Tonks..."

Antes de que pudiera continuar sintió que Andrómeda posaba su mano debajo de su barbilla al tiempo que le levantaba el rostro para encontrar su mirada.

"Harry, escúchame cuando te digo esto. Tu no le debes nada a nadie. Hiciste y conseguiste más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar o debiera haberte pedido que hicieras. No quiero que aceptes por algún indebido sentimiento de culpa. Nymphadora y Remus sabían en qué se estaban metiendo y murieron peleando por una causa en la que creían. Sus muertes y las muertes de cualquier otro no fueron tu culpa. Tienes que dejar de culparte. Es hora de mirar al futuro. Uno que ahora se ve brillante. Uno por el que mi hija, su marido, tu y tantos otros pelearon por tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza; para que futuras generaciones pudieran conocer la paz. Ayudaste a que el futuro que Nymphadora y Remus querían para Teddy fuera posible. Sólo espero que tu seas parte de ese futuro, pero la decisión es tuya y no voy a juzgarte por ella. Sé cuánto estoy pidiéndote. De todas formas, por lo que vale, no creo que fueras a ser una porquería de padrino. Mi hija y mi yerno sabían lo que hacían cuando te eligieron. Si aceptas sé que Teddy será muy afortunado por tenerte en su vida. Necesita a personas como tu y, tal vez Sr. Potter, él también puede ser justo lo que tu necesitas." Le dijo con amabilidad, pero con una firmeza y resolución que dejó a Harry sin argumentos.

Al tiempo que ella quitaba la mano de su barbilla suavemente secó las lágrimas que, para sorpresa y disgusto de Harry, habían estado cayendo por sus mejillas. Sintiendo su vergüenza alejó su mano y le permitió un momento para recomponerse.

Girándose y limpiando lo mejor que pudo su rostro contra su hombro, tosió rápidamente para aclararse la garganta. Sin embargo, cuando hablo se sintió consternado ante la inestabilidad de su voz.

"En un sentido racional se que sus muertes no fueron mi culpa pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Es como siempre he sido, sólo pregúntele a Ron y Hermione, es algo con lo que puedo lidiar después. Gracias de todas formas, sus palabras significan mucho e incluso si sé que usted no quiere oírlo o siquiera piensa que deba decirlo yo siento que si tengo que. Lo siento... por todo. Lo siento por Sirius. Lo siento por el Sr. Tonks. Lo siento por su hermana. Lo siento por Remus y lo siento por Nyphadora. Desearía más que nada que las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera, que fueran ellos los que estuvieran aquí hablando contigo y sosteniendo a Teddy. Pero no es así, y no lo será nunca..." flaqueó cuando su voz se quebró. Se dio vuelta y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

"Pero al menos hay una cosa que puedo hacer por usted y por ellos. No sé en qué estaban pensando cuando me eligieron, pero lo hicieron. Si hubieran vivido yo hubiera aceptado gustoso su oferta y parece aún más importante que honre sus deseos ahora que no están aquí. No sé que implica realmente ser un padrino pero si Teddy alguna vez necesita algo yo estaré para él cómo sea que pueda. Estaría honrado de ser el padrino de Teddy, Sra. Tonks, y le doy mi palabra que nunca le faltará nada." Respondió solemnemente mientras retiraba sus mirada del bebe dormido para encontrarse con la de Andrómeda.

Los ojos de ella brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas cuando asintió a modo de confirmación y agradecimiento.

"Una vez más me demuestra que Dora y Remus sabían lo que hacían cuando te nombraron su padrino. Acaba de levantar un gran peso de estos viejos huesos, Sr. Potter. Merlín, no me sorprende que hayamos ganado contigo de nuestro lado." Respondió suavemente, su voz renovada.

Harry le devolvió la triste sonrisa mientras permanecían en un afable silencio, sus miradas desviándose hacia el bebe que descansaba tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Andrómeda carraspeara suavemente. "Se ha hecho tarde y yo ya le he robado demasiado de su tiempo. Realmente debo ponerme en camino; hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo..."

Harry asintió con entendimiento. "Claro que si, si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor avíseme."

Ella le sonrió mientras él le devolvía suavemente a sus brazos al bebe aún dormido.

"Gracias Harry, te lo agradezco pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Tendré los papeles legales en cuanto sea posible y haré que te los envíen para que puedas firmarlos, haciéndote oficialmente el padrino de Teddy."

Él asintió nuevamente, "gracias."

La acompañó a la puerta y la ayudó con su abrigo.

"Supongo que la veré pasado mañana." Dijo algo incómodo, no del todo seguro sobre cómo despedirse.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos agudos viendo más de lo que él hubiera querido. Elevó su mano libre y la posó en su mejilla.

"Si, pero recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido Harry. Sabes dónde encontrarnos. Me encantaría la compañía y sé que a Teddy también. Ya le gustas y antes de que te des cuenta serás su persona favorita." Le dijo, dándole la primera sonrisa realmente alegre que él había visto desde que llegara.

Él sonrió en respuesta, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Yo no debería ser su persona favorita..."

"Recuerdo que cuando tu eras un bebe, para el disgusto de tus padres, la única persona que siempre lograba hacerte reír y a cuyos brazos nunca te negabas era Sirius. Aunque tus padres a veces se sentían molestos por el hecho de que su hijo tuviera un favorito, nunca se lo tomaron a pecho. Sabían que eran lo suficientemente afortunados de tener a alguien en su vida que te quisiera tanto como ellos y que si algo les pasara te cuidaría como si fueras suyo. Eras más feliz cuando estaban todos ellos y, en última instancia, eso era lo que más les importaba. Si Remus y mi hija estuvieran aquí te dirían lo mismo y estarían inmersamente agradecidos contigo por estar dispuesto a tomar ese rol." Lo interrumpió ya sabiendo lo que él iba a decir.

Harry suspiró pero tras un momento le ofreció a Andrómeda una verdadera sonrisa.

"Yo soy el que está agradecido. Tonks, Remus, usted y Teddy me han dado algo que necesitaba desesperadamente y no creía posible que encontrara. Voy a esforzarme y a dar lo mejor de mi para ser siempre uno de los favoritos de Teddy."

Andrómeda rió suavemente y acarició su mejilla con cariño antes de retirar su mano.

"Le tomo la palabra Sr. Potter." Respondió.

Harry se estiró y acarició gentilmente el suave pelo de Teddy.

"Nos vemos después amigo, no le des demasiados problemas a tu abuela." Le susurró al bebe dormido.

El esbozo de una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Teddy brevemente antes de desaparecer. Ambos adultos se sonrieron mutuamente mientras Harry se movía para abrir la puerta. Se corrió a un lado para que Andrómeda saliera hacia el camino de entrada.

Con una breve sonrisa y un asentimiento ella se giró y bajó los escalones, tomando la vereda.

Cuando Harry la vió desaparecer por la esquina sintió que todo el vacío y el entumecimiento que lo oprimían más temprano desaparecían con ella. Mientras se giraba para volver a entrar sintió una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y para su sorpresa sintió la cosquilla de una lágrima mientras rodaba por su mejilla.

Cerrando la puerta y se recostó contra ella mientras más lágrimas seguían a la primera y de golpe comenzó a reír. Habiendo escuchado el alboroto Kreacher salió de la cocina para ver que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Se encuentra bien el Amo?" preguntó el elfo perplejo.

Harry asintió tratando de recuperar el control.

"Si Kreacher estoy bien, o al menos voy a estarlo." Le dijo cuando finalmente había logrado recuperar el aliento.

Mirándolo desconcertado el elfo pregunto: "¿Necesita el Amo algo de Kreacher? ¿Quiere el Amo que Kreacher le prepare la ropa para mañana?"

Harry negó con su cabeza, "No, eso lo tengo resuelto, pero lo que si necesito es que me consigas algunos materiales. Te haré una lista de lo que necesitamos. Vamos a redecorar la habitación de invitados."

"¿Al Amo no le gusta cómo está la habitación de invitados?" preguntó el elfo confundido.

"Me gusta lo suficiente, pero no tiene lo necesario para su futuro ocupante. Verás Kreacher, vamos a tener un invitado muy especial." Respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo Amo?" Le preguntó Kreacher.

Harry se volteó y le sonrió al desconcertado elfo doméstico, luego se giró y siguió su camino. Cuando alcanzaba un descanso en las escaleras le dijo sobre su hombro.

"¡Indefinidamente!" su suave risa llenando los espacios vacíos de la casa mientras continuaba hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

* * *

**NdeT. **¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Cualquier comentario, opinión, corrección, son más que bienvenidos :)


End file.
